


No Use Crying Over Spilled Pheromones

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: You've been attracted to Guzma for a long while, but are thrown a curve ball when it's Faba who expresses his interest in you. After a lab accident occurs that leaves the three of you desperately horny, perhaps it's the perfect opportunity to decide just which one is right for you.





	1. Three's a Crowd

Being one of the best Pokémon trainers at Shady House really wasn’t saying much when you lived with a group of fellow failures, who not only were unable to complete the Island Challenge, but lacked in many other areas as well.

However, this still meant you were often called to be at Guzma’s side whenever he had to venture out for something important should he need some extra muscle. It was a duty you accepted with pride as well as stifled eagerness. It was a well kept secret that you were more than a little fond of your boss.

Today it was a routine trip to Aether Paradise so Guzma could meet with Lusamine. Nothing had ever gone wrong, but it was true it was better to be safe than sorry. The only problem was the waiting part. You’d be stuck sitting with Guzma in a room until only he was allowed to visit with Aether’s President, leaving you to even more waiting.

You often wondered just what exactly went on between the two of them. There were times where Guzma returned with his cheeks somewhat flushed and even his hair combed once. As much as you wanted to pry, the fear of being snapped at by a man who was more than foot taller than you and several times larger wasn’t worth the risk.

The two of you relaxed in silence on a couch that was thankfully quite comfortable. Guzma sat with his legs far apart, taking up even more room than he should have, but you were alright in your little space.

Guzma shifted his position and brought his hand down on top of yours. You expected him to move to it immediately, blushing when he just left it there. In fact, he didn’t even seem to have notice what he’d done. You didn’t exactly mind, but your heart rate had sped up dramatically and you wondered if telling him would be the right thing to do.

“B-Boss?” You squeaked out, pointing down with your free hand.

“Huh?” Guzma looked to where you were pointing, you observing a small tint of pink to his cheeks as well when he finally withdrew his hand. “D-didn’t even notice!” he said with a nervous laugh. “Yer hand’s so small…”

Then it was quiet again. Although now you could notice Guzma taking quick glances at you from the corner of his eye when he thought you weren’t paying attention.

This tension you felt when the two of you were alone together wasn‘t unfamiliar, but it was more intense than it had ever been. You both got along so well in public, having lots to talk about and enjoying each others company. It was never anything but awkward during these rare moments of privacy.

It was becoming too much to handle. But what could you say to make him reveal just what he was feeling? A guy like Guzma couldn’t be asked directly…

“Something wrong?” you tried, asking innocently. “I see you looking at me. You can tell me if I need to fix my hair or something.”

“N-no, ya look great…” Guzma answered, tensing up. Was that a little bit sweat on his brow as well?

Guzma tried to portray himself as a guy bursting with over-confidence and ferocity to intimidate anyone who might dare stand against him. With someone like you that he trusted, however, his guard was completely down. You couldn’t help but wonder just what the “real” Guzma was like and wanted to get a chance to find out.

“But I must have done something,” you persisted. “You’re acting a bit strange, sir.”

“Ya didn’t!” Guzma hesitated, trying to figure out what he should say. “I just…”

Guzma was saved by an Aether Grunt entering the room, telling him Lusamine would see him now. You sighed after he left, resting back and on the couch and thinking about taking a nap until he returned. This room was so plain and white it only added to the immense boredom not having a single interesting thing to look at. 

You weren’t by yourself for long when there was a knock and the door opened again, Branch Chief Faba entering this time. You really should have expected this; chances were he’d been lurking nearby waiting for Guzma to leave. All you’d done was help him pick up some papers he’d spilled during one of your visits and suddenly he was all over you whenever you stopped by. This made it the fifth time in a row now.

When you greeted him you used his full title, knowing how much he loved that. He grinned, pleased, before taking a seat directly next to you.

“It’s been some time since I’ve seen you,” he remarked, his eyes fixated on yours.

“Less than a week,” if you remembered correctly.

“It feels like ages. You’re still wasting your talents on that bumbling fool?”

“Please don’t talk about Mr. Guzma that way.” It didn’t matter if Faba had decided he’d be nice you; you wouldn’t tolerate hearing any put downs towards the man who’d taken you in. “Besides, if I had any “talents“, I wouldn’t have wound up in Team Skull.” No one else but Guzma seemed to understand that pain and frustration of not being good enough.

“Nonsense,” Faba dismissed with a wave of his hand. “You merely haven’t been given the right opportunities. Wouldn’t you like a much more respectable job?” Faba reached out and gripped the bottom of your skull pendant, looking it over distastefully. “And a uniform that isn’t ridiculous?” He laid it back down against your tank top, the back of his hand seeming to intentionally briefly brush against your breasts. His gaze moved down your body. “I can’t complain about those shorts on you, though…”

You felt your face go hot. Faba had been overly friendly before, but now he was really kicking it up a notch. He’d never touched or been so forward like this before. This was all so sudden… Faba, a man in such a prestigious position, hitting on a lowly Grunt like you…

He wasn’t conventionally attractive, that was for certain, not to mention a fair amount older than you. Still… Those outlandish glasses, arrogant smirk, slender body type… Not what you usually went for, but you could find something appealing in it. Besides… After being made to feel like nothing for not living up to peoples’ expectations it was nice to receive so much attention and compliments. It didn’t seem like Faba was the sort to hand them out shallowly either; you’d hear him come down hard on some of the Aether Grunts for any mistakes they’d made at their job.

You never expected anything like this. Would you give up on Guzma before you even tried and knew if he were interested? It wasn’t just a silly schoolgirl crush, after all. You truly did have feelings for him, but you never even thought you’d have another option… And a good one at that.

“Branch Chief Faba,” you said at last. “We don’t even know each other that well…”

“Oh, but we could…” Faba replied eagerly, daring to place an arm around you as he leaned in close. “Why, I could arrange a request to “borrow” you as some extra security. Guzma would never turn down a direct request from Lusamine herself and we can see just how well you fit in.” 

“I…” Having a job here would mean you finally had a future rather than facing each day with uncertainty in Team Skull. “Won’t you get in trouble? Aren’t you working right now?” Faba seemed to be serious so you’d have to think about this.

Faba chuckled. “My dear, Aether would fall apart me. I’m far too important for someone to nag me if I’m using my time for… Something I deem more important at the moment.” He moved his free hand to the side of your face, a finger slipping underneath your bandana. “May I take this off? I want to see you your face again.”

That must have been what escalated this. Faba treated you to something to eat the last time since Guzma and Lusamine were having such a lengthy discussion it went past well past noon. You’d gratefully accepted, removing your bandana and setting it to the side while you ate. Apparently that look of adoration you thought he gave you wasn’t all in your head after all.

“Please?” he asked, desperation in his voice when you didn’t answer. “It’s too pretty to keep hidden under that-”

This room’s purpose seemed to be foiling any romantic interaction. Guzma was back much sooner than expected and went from looking surprised to see Faba with you to suspicious when he noticed how closely he was sitting to you. He’d come in much too quickly for Faba to completely withdraw. 

“This guy botherin’ ya?” Guzma asked as he walked towards the two of you. He gave his knuckles a threatening crack.

“Is that any way to thank me for keeping the young lady company?” Faba scoffed. “Besides, aren’t I suppose to give you two a few things the President would like you to try out for her?”

“So hand ‘em over,” Guzma replied as he bent down to get in Faba’s face.

“How rude…” Faba sneered. “They’re in a lab downstairs. Follow me.”

Faba brushed past Guzma when he got up and walked for the door, you not far behind. You stopped when Guzma grabbed your shoulder and gave you a questioning look.

“I’m fine, Boss,” you assured quietly. “Promise.” It wasn’t only that you didn’t want Guzma punching Faba’s lights out. Although you were drowning in uncertainty, you knew you’d also enjoyed feeling so desirable for once. After Guzma and Plumeria you were the oldest at the house, meaning there wasn’t any appeal to be had in the younger male Grunts.

The three of you took the elevator downstairs and followed Faba into lab he had to use a special keycard to enter. It was filled all sorts of strange looking liquids and objects in jars, books laying out with complicated formulas, and some Pokeballs the likes of which you’d never seen before. You quickly realized that this must be a experimentation room, Faba soon confirming it.

“We’re developing some new products to help make Pokemon capture easier for those instances where even a Ball suited to the occasion isn’t enough,” Faba explained, displaying their latest product. “We’re far too busy with more important matters to have our own employees test them, so your group is perfect for it.” A thought struck Faba. “Are they even capable of writing? We’d like to hear exactly how the Pokemon responds.”

“Yer really startin’ to piss me off,” Guzma warned. 

You stepped in-between the two men. You knew it wouldn’t take much more provocation for Guzma to shove the spray bottle Faba was holding right down his throat. 

“So what exactly are these supposed to do?” you asked.

Faba smiled at you, his demeanor changing at once. “I’m elated that someone is here that I can rely on! These work just like if you were to use a Repel, but you must keep your own Pokemon inside when spraying them. Any surrounding wild Pokemon should be susceptible to their effects and be afflicted with a status ailment depending on which you’ve used.” He moved in closer to you to hand you a box of spray, then quickly leaning forward to whisper in your ear. “Please refrain from testing these yourself; we’re not sure if they‘ll have any effect on a human yet.”

“O-oh…” You looked down at what you were holding apprehensively. Apparently your fellow Grunts in Team Skull were deemed expendable enough should anything happen. It seemed rather cruel.

“And for you…” The frown on Faba’s face was back when he presented Guzma with a much larger box to carry. “If these work as planned it will be mutually beneficial and your underlings might manage to catch a decent Pokemon. It isn’t fair that she needs to be relied on so much.”

“We should head back, Boss,” you said as Guzma was opening his mouth. 

“Yeah…” Guzma’s glare was fierce, but he was still managing to stay just under a boiling point. “But before that-” 

“Watch out!” Faba exclaimed as Guzma started towards the door, keeping his eyes on you instead of watching where he was going, but it was too late.

Guzma bumped into the table that contained the various liquids, causing them to sway. You quickly set the box down and rushed over, attempting to keep anything from falling onto the floor. It was too much for you to save and a large glass full of a deep purple liquid fell out of its holder, the top coming off when it hit the table, splashing you all over the front of your tank top.

“Gross!” A sickly sweet smell filled the room as you looked down in disgust. What was this stuff? You were terrified as you felt it soak through your clothes onto your skin, worried about what it would do. “F-Faba, what is this?” you asked in a panic.

“That is… O-oh…” It seemed as though a wave of dizziness had hit Faba, making him stagger back and reach for a chair near him so he could sit. He placed a hand on his forehead. 

You looked at Guzma and noticed that he was breathing heavily as his face flushed a deep crimson. He made a gasping sound as he seemed to deliberately lower the box he was holding over his crotch. Something was obviously going on with the two men; you just couldn’t figure out what.

Than it hit you. Your entire body suddenly felt ridiculously hot, like you’d just walked into the Wela Volcanic Park. Even worse… You could feel this awful, agonizing desire between your legs. In fact… You were getting rather wet. You knees were weak and shaking, making you hold onto the side of the table for support. 

“That… That was…” Faba struggled to speak, practically panting his words. “Salazzle pheromones. “As I’m sure you can tell, the effects are…” He had to pause again, removing his glasses that had become completely fogged up. “Why wasn’t that lid on more securely?” he voiced aloud in frustration.

“B-but I was the only one who got splashed!” It was just getting worse. Your tits were completely stiff to the point where it was painful and you feared there was likely a visibly damp spot on your shorts at this point. 

“That‘s the problem! It’s making you so alluring now that I can barely…”

Your palms were sweaty they were sliding all over the table, you not even able to grip the side. You were in danger of falling over. “B-boss, help…” He was just a mere few steps away so you reached out and wrapped your arms around his to stay on your feet.

To have some sort of human contact felt amazing. You rubbed your cheek against his strong, muscular arm, running your hand up and down his bicep. You couldn’t resist cooing his name.

“D-don’t touch me!” With all his might Guzma tried to pull away from you in a swift motion. The problem was, you held on tight, resulting in the two of you being thrown off balance and crashing down on the floor together. 

Guzma dropped the box, it landing next him, while you wound up on top of his chest. When he looked you in the eye you were certain he was going to shove you off, surprising you when he yanked down your bandana and kissed you instead.

Faba gasped in horror to see the two of you wrap your arms around each other, you grinding your body against Guzma’s. This felt so good you couldn’t control yourself, letting out a whimper of protest when Faba tore you away from him.

“You have to control yourselves!” Faba urged, although where he was placing his hands were quite contradicting his words. “Guzma and I can deal with this the… Old fashioned way while you… Ah… Perhaps it will wear off soon? I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret…”

By “regret” you knew he meant do anything more with Guzma, who seemed quite dazed as he sat up. He licked his lips, as if checking whether the taste of yours still lingered. 

“You’re too good to waste on him,” Faba whispered. “I’ll make sure that he keeps his hand off of you.” He held you closer, pressing you against his chest. 

He was so desperate to have you it seemed Faba was going to ignore that you were a very willing participant with what had just occurred between you and Guzma. His hand slipped down to cup your ass now and his face was so close to yours… You bit your bottom lip, feeling the urge to kiss him now. It was actually rather sweet how much it had obviously upset him to see you in an intimate moment with another man.

Faba cleared his throat. “So I think what’s best is if we separate and-”

“N-no, wait…” You stepped back from Faba. You were so horny that you couldn’t stand it. You had two men that you were already attracted to right in front you, the concoction you’d been splattered with making it that much worse. “I-I want to…” You averted your eyes when they looked at you in shock. “W-with…”


	2. Choice 1: Faba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice 1 of three! You decide you want get intimate with the man who you know for certain wants a romantic relationship. He's a bit kinkier than you expect and has a specific demand he won't take "no" as an answer to...

It was all the fault of those damned pheromones that were now in your system but you didn’t care. You had an itch that was in dire need to be scratched and one of these men was going to do it. Although your body would gladly take either of them you tried to use your head the best you could under these circumstances to make your choice.

You’d known Guzma the longest. You had a very good idea of the type of person he was and adored him, but weren’t quite sure if there was any chance at romance between the two of you. How he was acting now was obviously due to the influence of the pheromones.

Faba, on the other hand, you were only friendly with. However… It was obvious he was quite smitten with you. He was also offering you a chance at a real career instead of continuing to have no future at Shady House. He really wasn’t that bad looking either, and the way he’d stare at you with that longing look in his eyes… Guzma never did that. You seemed to make him uncomfortable at times and it seemed too late to figure out what that was all about.

“Really,” Faba began, a hand on his hip, stroking his goatee with a shaking hand. “None of us can think clearly while we’re-”

“I want you, Faba!” you blurted out. “P-please… I can’t take it…”

Complete surprise followed by a delighted grin washed over Faba’s face in an instant. “…Perhaps I’m mistaken.”

“No!” Guzma scrambled to his feet to get to your side. “There’s really somethin’ goin’ on between you two…?” he asked, bewildered.

You hesitated. Was that how to describe it…? “Y-yeah…”

“Well then…” Faba placed an arm around your shoulders. “Lets not dally anymore.” He looked at Guzma smugly. “Someone of your size can manage with both boxes, yes? You may as well run along. I’ll be keeping her for awhile.”

Guzma was stupefied as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if trying to think of a response. This was his last chance. If he wasn’t going to try and stop you he must not care that much about you running off to have spontaneous sex with another man.

Although Guzma wound up remaining silent, you couldn’t look at him as Faba guided you out of the room. Could this be considered a betrayal? You really couldn’t dwell on it when your mind was so focused on what was in-between Faba’s legs.

Faba didn’t take you far; just a few doors down to an area that the late workers at Aether sometimes used when they were too tired to make it back to their quarters to sleep. It was a cozy place with four beds, a sink, a refrigerator, and microwave.

Faba locked the door behind the two of you to ensure your privacy. “I had meant to court you in a much more romantic fashion before anything like this…” he remarked, although he was already working on removing his gloves.

“I don’t care about that right now!” You couldn’t hide the desperation in your voice. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse your longing to have your urges satisfied only increased. You kicked off your shoes and sat down on the nearest bed. “Faba…”

Faba took off his jacket, revealing a slender form clad in a skin tight shirt with a collar that covered his entire neck. He was lean, but not nearly as skinny as you imagined. He had to be feeling just as amorous as you and yet he made sure to take care of his jacket by placing it on the coat rack by the door and inserting his gloves into the sleeves. Next were his long boots that seemed to take a painfully long time to remove before he joined you.

You had to take in the new man you saw before you. Faba looked quite different without his notable large green glasses and less intimidating of a presence out of his jacket. He still had his confident smirk, assuring you personality-wise nothing had changed.

“Could you please get rid of that hat and chain?” Faba requested, still hating them enough that he wanted them gone before anything else. After you did as he asked he held your chin between his thumb and pointer. “First I’m going fix how that man sullied your lips.”

Faba kissed you as he gently pressed you down on the bed with his body. You placed a hand on the side of his face, all too eager to slip your tongue inside his mouth. As your tongues met you felt him slide a smooth, warm palm under your dampened tank, already wanting to remove it.

Feeling actual skin instead of a glove… You couldn’t help squirming a little with how excited you were feeling his fingertips gliding up your side. You raised yours arms, allowing him to remove your top with ease as he broke the kiss.

Being a member of Team Skull was not a lavish lifestyle. You had on a simple white cotton bra that was worn and frayed, your panties in a similar state. You started to feel a bit embarrassed being the pauper in front of a prince with how not even a millimeter of Faba’s clothing displayed any blemishes, but he was more focused on what was under yours.

He placed his hands on your shoulders, running them down your arms.

“Ah!” you let out a startled gasp when Faba suddenly seized your wrists, pinning them above your head. It all happened so fast you didn’t react when he quickly taped them together before sitting back. “F-Faba…?”

“We taped a Sandile’s mouth shut when we were rescuing it,” Faba said. “I’m glad I still had this in my pocket…”

“B-but…” You pulled your wrists against the tape, not getting it to budge.

“Isn’t this more exciting? You, unable to use yours hands, allowing me to do as I wish…” He grinned down at you.

God… He was right, and with the type of person you were, you’d be into this even in your completely right state of mind. Thinking about the position you were in now just continued to add the wetness between your legs.

Faba tugged at his collar, looking uncomfortable. There were noticeable sweat stains around his armpits. His elevated temperature was finally becoming too much. He needed to take a moment to find relief by removing his shirt, almost sighing when it was off. The fabric of that shirt wasn’t exactly breathable.

Although he kept enough weight on so that you couldn’t see any bones, Faba still had a very slender, yet not unappealing body. It was devoid of any hair, but perhaps you should have expected that with how finely groomed he was.

Faba smiled smugly to see you checking him out. “My apologies for the delay…”

Faba reached down and pulled up on your bra, freeing your breasts. He groped them with eager hands, you moaning softly from how sensitive your body had become. With just the slightest touch to your nipples you were going mad with pleasure. When he gave them a gentle pinch it was almost far too much.

Normally you’d welcome any foreplay and enjoy the sensation of your partner exploring your body. Under these circumstance it was completely unnecessary and it was actually a good move on Faba’s part to bind you or else you’d be grabbing him and tearing the rest of his clothes off.

“I-it’s unbearable now…” You confessed. “Don’t you want to…?”

“Of course,” Faba seemed to kindly agree.

You watched him move even lower to your shorts, nimbly undoing the button that sometimes gave you trouble effortlessly and pulling down the zipper in a way that seemed almost deliberately slow. Was he… Getting off on making you wait? Finally he slipped the shorts off, staring at what you knew were your sopping wet panties that were only getting worse, but it was like adding a glass of water to a pond at this point.

“I can’t wait to see the effect I’ll have on you under normal circumstances…” Faba commented.

So he was already thinking about your next encounter when your first wasn’t even finished? It was actually rather assuring that he wasn’t tricking you and intending this to be a “pump and dump” situation.

Faba slid off your panties and spread your legs. You were hoping his pants would be coming off next, but he had other idea.

The tent in his pants was obvious, so you had no idea how Faba could stand to play with you like this. He rubbed his thumb over your clit, making you cry out.

“No more of that…” You wined. “Faba…”

“Something more like this?”

You were so wet he slid two fingers into you with ease, your back arching. You felt him make a scissoring motion inside of you before making small thrusts.

“N-no, Faba…” This wasn’t what you wanted inside of you. Faba knew exactly what he was doing with hands, but it just wasn’t satisfying enough.

“I want you to cum for me…” Faba purred, increasing his speed.

It didn’t take long. He hit just the right spot and you came, he withdrawing to watch the flow of liquid that came out of you. Pleased with himself, he brought his finger to his lips to sample a taste of you with a flick of his tongue, you blushing from the sight.

At last the moment was here. He was slipping off his pants. His green briefs were next. You were finally seeing what you’d been longing for, his fully erect dick that had already been oozing pre-cum. To be able to ignore that just to toy with you… Surely he couldn’t handle it anymore either?

While he wasn’t the biggest guy you’d been with he was still an average size. You’d had a worry at the back of your mind he might be smaller, but he had plenty to work with. Your heart pounded as he positioned himself over you only to stop.

“Please…” You whined as the head of his cock prodded at your entrance.

“You need to make me a promise first.” He eyes were locked onto yours, a seriously expression on his face.

“What is it?” What else could he possible want from you?

“That you’ll stay here and become an Aether employee. I can’t have a lover that I only see every once in awhile.”

Your focus was on how bad you wanted his cock inside of you. You probably shouldn’t go back to Team Skull after what had happened, so you agreed. Although it was the answer he was looking for, Faba still wouldn’t give you what you wanted. His erection looked like it was nearly painful at this point.

“I want to hear you say how bad you want it,” was his next demand.

“Y-you know I do… PLEASE.” This was unfair. This was CRUEL.

“Please what?”

“P-please fuck me. I want your cock more than anything.”

“Almost!” He praised gleefully. “Now just who are you addressing? You’ve been forgetting a VERY important title during all of this. Try again.”

You weren‘t at all surprised he wanted to hear it even in bed. “Please fuck me, Branch Chief!”

Without anymore delay Faba thrust himself inside of you, his hips already bucking rapidly. Now that he’d played with you as much as he wanted he was completely giving in, a wet smacking sound prevalent along with the pants and moans from the two of you.

This was the best sex you’d ever had in your life. You were losing track of how many times you came and Faba couldn’t seem to lose his erection. Those pheromones were really something else and you wondered if Faba couldn’t figure out a way to tone them down just a little if the two of you ever got the urge to use them again.

Over and over and over… Faba’s sweat was dripping onto you now and you felt like a mess yourself. It was happening so slowly, but that intense desire was lifting and you were ready to stop.

It go to the point where the two of you were too exhausted to continue. Faba laid down on top of you, the two of you breathing heavily. This hadn’t gone exactly as you expected but you were more than satisfied.

“Could you get this tape off now, please?” you asked.

Faba still needed to catch his breath before he got up. “Of course.” He had to fish around in his pockets again, but located the small multi-tool he had on hand that contained a small blade that was just good enough to cut you free.

You sat up and rubbed your wrists before awkwardly cozying up to Faba, wondering if he was the sort to still want some affection after sex. You smiled when he wrapped his arms around you and held you.

“Lets get dressed and retire to my quarters,” Faba said after a moment. “You can have a shower there.” Another thought then dawned on him. “Ah… And we’ll have to deal with these sheets…” No way could anyone find out what the two of you had done in here.  
To remain undiscovered, the two of you took a round-about way to Faba’s quarters. You were in awe at how big and tidy his room was, the room you shared with your Grunt sisters able to fit inside of it. It was immaculate, of course, and seemed even larger since Faba wasn’t the type to like nick-knacks, only a few decorations meeting his interest.

Faba allowed you to shower first, which you were immensely grateful for. The sticky remainders of the pheromones, sweat, and the mixture of bodily fluids made you feel so gross you wanted to gag.

You were stunned by the amount of options of products Faba had on hand. You helped yourself to the most appealing looking soap and shampoo, only hoping you didn’t take too long after when you were wrapping yourself up in a towel before exited the bathroom.

“I’ll get you something more suitable to wear tomorrow,” Faba promised as you saw him looking through his closet, taking out a set of his pajamas for you to wear. “They’ll be a bit big, but if you roll over the pants, it should be adequate for tonight?”

“Yes, thank you.” You accepted, hesitating to take off your towel when Faba continued looking right at you. “I-I know we just… But…” You blushed. “Could you turn around?”

Faba chuckled. “You really are quite cute. Of course.” He turned his back and let you have your privacy.

_BANG._

You’d just barely finished dressing when Faba’s door shot open, striking the wall hard enough to leave a mark and a picture that was hung come falling to the floor.

It wasn’t often you saw Lusamine, but the few times you had she’d always struck you as being elegant with a cool, calm, and confident demeanor. She did seem pleasant enough, even though she did have that superior to everyone aura about her.

The blonde woman you saw before you now was livid and shaking, her hands balled into fists as she stared Faba down with murder in her eyes. Her usual immaculate white and yellow outfit had some sort of odd stain on it and her hair, where typically nary a strand was out of place, was slightly mussed up.

“So it’s true!” She shouted, you cowering when her sharp gaze became briefly focused on you. “Faba, you…!” She let out a frustrated sound as she seized him by the collar, Faba so wide-eyed and startled to see the President like this he that he froze. “I NEVER expected this from you, but I would have had you castrated if I’d known you’d pull something like this. Do you have any idea what I just dealt with?! DO YOU?!”

“I-I…” Faba couldn’t find his voice.

“Guzma just had a fit over this! He destroyed some VERY expensive equipment that I’m taking out of your pay!” Lusamine let Faba go with a hard shove that made him stagger back a few steps. “If it had been anyone else I would’ve fired them and made sure they could never find another job in Alola. You’re still useful to me so you keep your plaything out of Guzma’s sight and make sure this never happens again!”

Lusamine stormed out of the room, Faba quick to shut and lock the door after her while you sat on the end of his bed, mortified. ‘Faba’s plaything‘… Those words stung. Although ‘Grunt’ wasn’t much of a rank either, it still held more respect than feeling like a prostitute as you did now. Tears stung your eyes. The pheromones had run their course and now you were able to REALLY think about the decision you had made and the consequences.

“Sweetheart, don’t pay her any mind!” Faba was quick to try and comfort you when he saw your distress, sitting down next to you and grabbing your hands. “It might be an awkward transition at first but I promise you everything will be fine.”

“I really hurt Mr. Guzma…” You never anticipated he’d have that strong of a reaction. “I didn’t know he would-”

“And that why you’re better off,” Faba quickly interrupted. “That man is a loose canon. I’m so relieved I don’t have to worry about him taking out his anger on you any more.”

Although you were positive you were safe, you had seen it happen to a few times to male Grunts. Guzma could get grabby, pushy, and yell quite a lot if someone screwed up. You hadn’t done anything to upset him until today, but…

Faba kiss your brow. “Forget about him; you’re starting a new chapter here.”

“But I’m not smart like you! How am I supposed to…” You felt panic start to set in as you went over your shortcomings in your mind. This was a real, serious job.

“We have many positions we need covered! Someone as charming as you would make an excellent tour guide, for example, and much of your time will be spent training your Pokemon to ensure they’re in top form should we need to confront any intruders. All we need to do is get that pink dye out of your hair and I’ll be able to train you in. You needn’t worry.” Faba gave you a reassuring smile. “I’m going to take a shower now as well. Please relax and trust me.”

It was your only option.

That night you laid awake next to Faba in his bed. You were still questioning your actions and the uncertainty of what was to come. Faba seemed quite content as he slumbered pressed up against your back with his arms around you.

  
_Some time later…_

When the doors opened you were prepared to give your “Welcome to Aether Paradise” greeting. Your mouth was barely open when you stopped to see Guzma walk in, accompanied by two male Grunts.

He strolled right past you, not giving you a second glance. You watched him continue on deeper into the facility, realizing he must not have recognized you. There was a small pang in your chest, but you knew you were where you needed to be and hoped Guzma was managing without you.

Hearing shoes clacking frantically on the floor you turned to your right to see Faba dashing towards you, a panicked look on his face.

“You can’t be a greeter today,” Faba panted, reaching forward and gently grabbing your wrist. “Guzma is-”

“He was already here,” you interrupted. “Nothing happened; you won’t get in trouble with the President.”

“Do you really think that’s my main concern?” Faba seemed offended. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, touched that he was worried about you and not being chastised by Lusamine again. “He didn’t even realize it was me. He seems to be doing well… I’m glad.”

Faba frowned, knowing you weren't being truthful. “You don’t look that way. In fact, I think that you look as if you’ve fallen ill and require the rest of the day off.”

“Branch Chief, really I’m fine,” you managed a weak smile. “I don’t want special treatment because we’re together.”

“Then accompany me for the rest of the day,” Faba tried to compromise. “I do need some extra help. By the way…” he began as the two of you walked side-by-side. “You’ve been getting a lot of compliments lately. You impressed even the President when you defeated that thief who tried to steal our supply of Master Balls all by yourself.”

“It was nothing…”

“That’s because you’re so skilled. I know you had your doubts, but I was positive you’d blend in well with us.” He paused for a moment, you taking a few seconds to realize he’d stopped walking as well. He placed his hands on your shoulders, his eyes filled with worry. “I must ask… Do you regret it?”

You answer was honest. “No. It’s very different from Shady House, but I’m happy, and… You’re here.”

With no one else around Faba quickly kissed your forehead before the two of you continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope this was worth the wait! Sorry; it feels like it took AGES to finish because of work tiring me out so much and... I got embarrassed. LOL.
> 
> Guzma is the next choice and then the threesome. Have to save the hottest option for last, of course!


	3. Choice 2: Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you ever pick Faba when your huge hunk of a boss is standing right there? You choose Guzma to rock your world and have some hot and heavy sex in Aether Paradise.

It was all the fault of those damned pheromones that were now in your system but you didn’t care. You had an itch that was in dire need to be scratched and one of these men was going to do it. Although your body would gladly take either of them you tried to use your head the best you could under these circumstances to make your choice.

Faba was obviously into you to the point where he seemed desperate. It must have been a very long time since a woman had been nice to him if all it took was you simply lending a helping hand when you saw he needed it. You’d chatted, he was pleasant to be around, but was that really enough to go hopping into bed with him?

Now Guzma… You felt yourself swooning. He’d found you in your time of need, given you a sense of security, and was much more than just your “Boss”. There was that strange awkwardness that popped up between the two of you, but maybe this bizarre situation could let you find out what that was really about.

Knowing where this was headed, Faba spoke up, his hand trembling as he stroked his goatee. “It’s impossible for any of us to think clearly right now! It’s best that we-”

“B-Boss!” you interrupted. “Won’t you… Won’t you please…?” 

“Huh?” A bit shaky himself, Guzma struggled to get back on his feet. “Are ya saying…?”

This was so embarrassing, up and asking him to have sex with you so suddenly, and in front of someone else for that matter, but you had to. You couldn’t stand it anymore. “Yes. I want you.”

“No you don’t!” Faba was quick to insist. “My dear, these impulses you’re feeling are far beyond your control! The moment this passes you-”

“It’s not just that, Branch Chief… Even before I… I’ve had feelings for Mr. Guzma. I’m so, so sorry… I know I led you on, and it was nice getting attention like that, but… It was because I didn’t how he felt about me…” You couldn’t help feeling guilty. You should have told Faba you didn’t think there would ever be anything romantic between of you. The look of hurt… Devastation, really, on his normally overly confident face made you feel like monster. He really had been serious about you.

Guzma slinging his arm around your shoulders didn’t give you long to dwell on it. The sudden weight made your knees bend slightly. Guzma had never touched you much intentionally before, so having such a big, strong arm around you was another new experience.

“Ya heard her!” Guzma was grinning from ear to ear. “Ya gonna leave or stand there and watch? I can get into that…”

“Boss!” You gasped when he licked the side of your face.

“I-I…” Faba looked near tears now. He placed his glasses back on his face to hide it. “If… If you must… There’s a room close by you can use…” Faba paused to clear the lump in his throat. As much as he didn’t want to make it easier for Guzma to screw you, Faba couldn’t bear to have it done in an area he worked in so often. “Just throw the sheets in the hamper when…” He shook his head. “No, on second thought, bag them up. I’ll have them burned.” 

“Sure thing; least we can do,” Guzma replied cordially. “I’ll make her cum so much those sheets’ll be ruined.”

Faba winced, looking at you to make one last, pointless attempt. “My dear, please! You really can’t possibly think you want to be with someone like this!”

“Tell ‘em one more time, babe,” Guzma instructed. “Don’t want ‘em hittin’ on ya ever again.”

“Branch Chief…” It was so hard to speak genuinely when all you could think about was how bad you craved sex. “I only want to be with Mr. Guzma,” you repeated. “Honest.”

“I’m gonna treat you right, baby girl,” Guzma promised, then looking at Faba. “Have someone else load those boxes up in my boat. Now move or I’ll shove ya outta the way if I have to.”

Without another word Faba stepped to the side, his gaze cast downwards. You’d made your decision and there was nothing he could do to change that. He could have you both thrown out to delay the inevitable, but why bother? He’d lost you either way.

You felt bad about this. You truly did. However, now wasn’t the time to profusely apologize to Faba for even giving him the slightest glimmer of hope that the two of you would become a couple. For now you could only try to keep up with Guzma who had kept his arm around you and was speed walking to the room Faba had spoken about.

It was no wonder Faba instructed you to come here. This room not only locked from the inside but had beds! You certainly wouldn’t have objected to being fucked against the wall, but this was going to be so much better.

Guzma grabbed you and roughly shoved you down on the nearest bed, wasting no time in getting on top of you.

“Boss…” you whispered when he brought his lips to your neck, biting down and sucking on your skin. 

“Ya really want me, huh?” Guzma asked, suddenly much less cocky away from Faba. “Wasn’t gonna let him take ya from me anyway, but…”

“Yes… For a long time. Now it’s unbearable after getting that stuff on me.” You gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Please, Boss. Make me ruin these sheets, just like you said.”

“I’m gonna, but call me Guzma.” 

“Guzma…” No “Boss”, no “Mister Guzma”. Just his first name and nothing more, a privilege no other member of Team Skull besides Plumeria had until just now.

Hearing you say his name so lovingly was all Guzma needed to not be able to take it anymore. His tongue was in your mouth this time, eager to meet yours. He grinded his body against you, the friction just a taste of what he was going to do to you. He gripped your hips and you felt the hardness that was just begging to be let out of his pants against you.

It was unnecessary to ask if he’d ever thought of being with you this way before. You could tell with how he couldn’t stop kissing you. He could be fucking you into the mattress at this moment but instead he was holding you so tightly, pressing his lips against you cheek. He seemed to be determined to kiss every inch of your face.

His large, strong hands on your body… Guzma had been handling you a bit roughly at first. Now he was showing his was capable of being gentle, with soft caresses before he held your face between his calloused palms. 

“Yer smokin’ hot…” he commented, pressing his forehead against yours and smiling, you not realizing until now he‘d either removed his glasses or they‘d fallen off. “I gotta see what yer body looks like…” 

For the first time in recent memory, the jacket Guzma wore was finally too hot for him, prominent sweat stains on the armpits. He had to take a moment to unzip it, visibly relieved as he cast it to the side. Then he was on you again.

Your uniforms being handmade, you knew the material on them wasn’t even remotely close to high quality. It was just you didn’t expect your tank top to actually rip from a much too enthusiastic pull from Guzma.

“…Whoops…” was all Guzma said as he stopped for only a moment. Seeing as how it was already ruined he proceeded to finish tearing it off your body.

“I’ll get this!” you volunteered when his next target was obviously your bra. You reached back and undid the latch, letting the straps slide off your shoulders. 

If it wasn’t obvious already, Guzma was big on using his mouth. He groped your chest for only a moment before he brought his mouth to your right nipple and ran his tongue over it before sucking on it. You moaned as he kneaded the other between his fingers before switching.

Your heart felt like it was going to pound out of your chest when his hands were on the button to your shorts, unsnapping it before bringing down the zipper. He took off your shorts and panties with one jerk.

You were blushing, but the pheromones seemed to have hindered your modesty levels quite a bit as well. You had your legs wide open for Guzma, he taking the invitation to kiss your knee and start a trail of kisses down your thigh to your sweet spot.

You thought you were going to faint when you felt Guzma’s tongue on your clit. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing with each lick he gave you, you biting onto your pointer when he made you cum. 

Hoping that was good enough Guzma wiped his mouth as he sat back up.

Guzma had your full attention as he stripped down. His chain clunked to the floor beside the bed before off came his white shirt. Stars were your eyes to see his lean, muscled body. Although he wasn’t as buff as Professor Kukui he was still in VERY good shape. You couldn’t resist rubbing your hands over his pecs, placing a few kisses on his chest. Guzma was already so handsome, so for him to have a body like this… It was heaven.

More and more you kept getting proved wrong that you couldn’t feel more excited. This had to be at the maximum now as Guzma went for his pants next. 

There had been conversations in Shady house as to whether Guzma dyed his hair or not. When you saw the thick mounds of black pubic hair he had after pulling down his purple boxers there was no room for debate. 

That was in your thoughts for only a moment as your gaze continued downwards, your jaw dropping. Guzma was huge at well over six feet tall, so it made since he’d be larger in other areas, but what you saw looked to be around eight inches long and thick. He was already fully erect and seemed to came at least once already from getting so worked up. Still, he had plenty more to give.

“I-I’ve never had a guy as big you, Guzma…” You informed, suddenly feeling nervousness mixed in with your desires. He could kill you with that thing you realized as you stared at it with wide eyes.

“Then why I don’t let ya take as much as you can?” Guzma flopped down on his back, resting the back of his head on his palms as he looked at you expectantly. “Climb on up and take a ride on your boy,” he urged with a grin.

Your face went red hot. You on top? That wasn’t what you were expecting… Guzma was watching you with eager eyes as you straddled him before gently holding his dick in you hand.

“Best view in the house,” he joked with a grin.

“G-Guzma…” You were so horny and yet him making you flustered was still making this difficult. 

You guided his cock to your entrance and lowered yourself slowly down onto it, a delighted moan escaping your lips as you eased it in deeper. Could you take the whole thing…? You were certainly going to try.

Guzma licked his lips, loving every second of watching more and more of him be sheathed inside of you. “You’re nice and tight.”

You actually did it. You were already panting and feeling like you were pushing yourself, but Guzma was inside of you. You lifted your body upward and came back down, your fluids already running down his shaft from how thrilled your body was to finally have what it most desired. 

“K-keep going…” Guzma breathed.

You nodded, repeating it a few more times, a moan escaping your lips while Guzma grunted. The third time you already came again, but could feel your energy quickly waning as you pace slowed.

“I… I can’t take just watchin’ no more,” Guzma panted. 

Guzma thrust his hips upwards, making your body jolt as your vision got hazy for a moment.

No longer able to tolerate being on the bottom with limited control Guzma sat up and in a flash he’d grabbed you and put you underneath him. 

“Please be gentle,” you begged, a little scared. 

He tried to be at first, he really did. It was that Guzma’s impulses were completely beyond his control at this point. He didn’t even realize just how hard and fast each thrust was inside of you. 

You gripped the sheets beneath you, hollering his name. You felt like he was going to tear you apart but, at the same time, didn’t want him to stop. It was possible that you actually did black out for a few second here and there. It was as if you blinked and Guzma went from making the creaks of the mattress rival your cries to panting as he laid on your chest.

“Ya alright, babe?” Guzma breathed.

You couldn’t speak; only nod. Neither of you were going anywhere for the moment so you decided to do something you’d always thought about: Play with Guzma’s hair.

You’d imagined it would be a bit stiff from products he’d put into it to hold its shape, but it seemed that it was naturally fluffy. You couldn’t stop running your fingers through it and twirling your fingers around longer strands. 

“Havin’ fun?” Guzma teased after a moment.

“I-I’m sorry!” You stopped at once.

“Nah… It’s kinda nice…” he admitted. “Ya can do that more later. Lets get outta here.”

You already felt the soreness, aches, and pains starting to set in. It couldn’t be helped with how worked up the two of you were along with how strong… And large… Guzma was. It was awful putting your clothes back on, especially needing to put on Guzma’s jacket in lieu of your tank top that was saturated with sweat and much too large for you. Your only solace knowing that there were spare uniforms in the boat you change into. You hoped it was more than just the Grunt outfits after seeing Guzma look displeased to put his back on as well. It was even damper than his jacket.

“Can ya walk?” Guzma asked when he saw you stand up and stagger forward, ready to lend an arm of support if needed.

“Y-yeah…” You stammered. “Just a little lightheaded… You’re too big! You can’t be so rough like that!”

“What can I say? I’m ‘one size fits all’. I’ll just have to work on stretchin’ ya out…”

Could this be considered a “walk of shame”? Both of you had tidied yourself up the best you could manage. Your main concern was how much Guzma had bitten and sucked on your skin, some areas impossible to cover up. You were going to hear about this from your Grunt sisters back at Shady House for sure. Did you tell the truth or was this going to be a secret…? You debated about asking Guzma as you walked side by side to take the elevator down to where the boat was docked. 

Faba had actually complied and had the boxes of the spray placed inside. You noticed as you grabbed yourself a fresh uniform and went into the bathroom to change and look yourself over even more in the mirror. Red areas, bruising, bite marks… You were so marked up. However… You touched a bruise on your arm that had been left by Guzma unintentionally grabbing you too hard. You could take it if it finally meant being your boss’s girl.

You exited the bathroom and couldn’t fully suppress the laugh you tried to muffle upon seeing Guzma trying to squeeze into a Grunt tank. He was by far the biggest male so even the largest size was tight on him; there’d never been need for one to fit Guzma before.

“Looks good on you,” you joked when he managed to stretch it out just enough, although the seams threatened to tear at any dramatic movement. It was so tight on him you could see his every muscle. 

“Guess I gotta leave some spares in here too…” Guzma grumbled. He wasn’t even going to try the pants. He’d have to accept what he had on. 

 

Thankfully the trip back wasn’t too long. You took the boxes back to the Shady House, Guzma brushing off any questions about his odd attire simply by saying something spilt on him back at Aether Paradise. You hid behind your box, trying to angle any areas where you were marked up so no one would notice for now.

The two of you dropped the spray in the supply room, Guzma eager to go back to his room to put on something that actually fit him. While he’d carrying his box there was the audible sound of his tank ripping in various places.

“You gonna get yer stuff and come to my room?” Guzma asked.

“Boss?” You questioned, not sure how things would be now that the two of you were back home.

“Thought we could share my room now. I at least want ya there at night now.”

You blushed. “B-but what will everyone else say?”

“Eh? Who cares? I ain’t afraid to say that yer my girl. Now go get yer stuff and wear somethin’ nice for me tonight. I feel like I got another round in me.”

“S-sure…”

Guzma was serious about you! You couldn’t stop smiling. ‘Another round’, though?! After all that?! You weren’t sure if you had it in you…

You’d been honest with your roommates about what you were doing when they saw you gathering up your things since their instant fear was that you were quitting Team Skull. Initially they thought you were joking about Guzma, but then you finally gave a clear view of what he’d done to you, and the cacophony that occurred immediately after of them completely freaking out was almost overwhelming. Then came the questions, which seemed endless, until an impatient Guzma actually came to see what the hold up was. 

This brought silence until you walked past Guzma, the girls in the room making high pitched noises and “oh my god!”s when he gave your ass a fairly hard smack. 

That night Guzma was more than happy to settle for a blowjob instead, your body not able to handle him again quite so soon. Even attempting to wear some sexy underwear wound up being waste; he wound up wanting you naked anyway. He stroked your hair, telling you what a great girl you were as you were trying so hard not to gag on his girth. 

“Don’t know if I still have any of those pheromones in my system or if it’s all you,” Guzma commented. “You’re hot stuff, baby. Been too long since I’ve gotten laid and now that I’ve got you…”

Guzma came in your mouth, wanting you to open wide so he could see his seed inside of it before you were allowed to spit it out into a tissue. You weren’t big on swallowing. 

When he was finally tired out it was pure bliss. Guzma rested the side of his face on your chest as he held you close and you took a turn at gently running you fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. Now this was something to look forward to every night.

 

You felt awkward returning to Aether with Guzma. Despite what happened you still had an active roll as his backup as well as girlfriend now. You took your place in the waiting area, time crawling by as you waited to see if Faba would drop by. 

He didn’t. Nor did he the next time. He’d never been too busy for you before, so that couldn’t the issue. It wasn’t until you were on the way to the exit with Guzma during one visit that you saw Faba turn into one of the hallways.

“You go on ahead, Boss,” you said, hoping Guzma hadn’t noticed Faba. “I forgot something,” you added as an excuse.

Guzma nodded. “Alright. Be waitin’ for ya in the boat.”

Guzma continued on and you hurried to catch up with Faba. “Branch Chief!” you called when you got sight of him again.

Faba stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing your voice and turned. For once he seemed a bit at a loss for words at the moment. However, he regained his composure after thinking about it a bit longer, looking at you condescendingly. “I suppose you’re here to apologize and beg me to give you a position at Aether?” 

“You got the first part right. I still feel terrible for hurting you…”

“Nonsense!” Faba dismissed with a wave of his hand. “It was simply the affects of those pheromones.”

“But before that happened you were-”

“A DIRE lapse in judgment,” Faba snapped, stroking his goatee. “I had gotten the wrong impression of you.” He moved that hand down to place on his hip, eyes filled with disdain. “To think you were more than a foolish young woman and deserved a chance to better herself… I was quite mistaken, wasn’t I?”

His words stung. You knew he was upset so you tried to endure it and not let him bait you for his own sense of satisfaction. “I guess so, sir. I won’t bother you anymore; my boyfriend is waiting for me.” 

You turned and walked away from Faba. The only thing keeping you from crying was knowing all you had to do was tell Guzma you needed him to hold you for a moment and he would. It seemed Faba couldn’t handle his anger and jealousy of you choosing another man to even act decently around you. That was fine; you’d just be sure to bring something along to keep you entertained when having to come here from now on.

Besides, as long as you were with Guzma, what did you need some perverted older guy hanging around you for? There was no way you’d ever be happy at a place like this. Sticking with the team and man you knew best was by far the best choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Part of the reason why I stopped bothering with fanfiction is because, for like every 100 kudos, I was lucky to get ONE comment. It made me feel like I didn't write anything good enough to warrant someone leaving me a message. I kind of don't appreciate them turning into snarky remarks about lack of updates, but I guess I do have an obligation to try and finish. It also didn't help that I had a Guzma kin up my ass because I dared to make a post on Tumblr about Guzma's eye shadow when this particular individual "Totes doesn't wear it". It turns out the dude is also in his late 20s, and a pedophile who likes teens calling him "daddy", so that adds an extra layer of disturbing and gross to it.
> 
> Anyway... Here's the Guzma option. Not sure if it was really worth the wait or not. I don't know if or when I'll to the threesome but I do have some of that typed up. It's just hard to get motivated after that bad experience. My enthusiasm towards Guzma and Sun and Moon in general has gone down quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I won't work on any other stories until I get all the choices done with for this one since I know anyone who's interested wants some smut.
> 
> Only... Let me know if you'd like to pick Faba or Guzma first :3


End file.
